I Dream of Jeannie: Potter Style
by Mechconstrictor
Summary: The Dursleys can not find anyone to watch Angela Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, over the summer so they are forced to take her with them to the beach. She finds a bottle which releases the answer to all her problems. Starts in the summer before 7th year. Angela/Jeannie. FemHarry. If you don't like it, don't read it.


I Dream of Jeannie: Potter Style

Chapter 01- New Futures

Summary: The Dursleys can not find anyone to watch Angela Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, over the summer so they are forced to take her with them to the beach. She finds a bottle which releases the answer to all her problems. Starts in the summer before 7th year. Angela/Jeannie. FemHarry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

A/N: Just so everyone knows, this story was started years ago. I have tons of these stories where I wrote a few paragraphs then leave them alone until I get around to them. So, most of these don't include much of cannon. But then again, most of them are AU anyway. This story had been originally male Harry with Jeannie but after reading a challenge where this crossover was mentioned, I altered him from male to female.

-888-

Deserted Island in the South Pacific  
September 18, 1965

Walking away from his ship, _Stardust One,_ Captain Anthony "Tony" Nelson couldn't believe how his day was going. After completing a successful mission, he just had to screw up the landing. He just knew this was going to be counted against him. He would be stuck on desk duty just like Roger until General Peterson was sure that he had learned his lesson.

Walking along the beach, he began to see if he could spot any passing ships. If he was lucky, he might be picked up by a luxury liner instead of the navy pickup ship.

Kicking at a small hill of sand, his foot connected with a glass bottle that had be partially buried. Hoping that it might have something to drink, he picked it up and gave it a shake.

"Typical," he muttered. "It would be my luck to find an empty bottle."

Before he could think anything else, he spotted what looked like a cruise ship in the distance. Throwing the bottle out to sea, he ran back to the ship to grab the flare gun.

As he fired the gun into the air, he couldn't help but feel as if he had just missed something really important.

-888-

Dursely Residence  
August 5, 1997

"Girl," Vernon whispered in Angela's ear. "Since we can't leave you in the house alone, you'll be coming with us to the beach today. You will behave yourself on this trip. There will be none of your freakishness or you might just find yourself walking home. You understand?"

"Yeah," Angela grunted, trying to ignore her uncle. Looking back, she couldn't believe that she was afraid of him for so long. It had been a long time since her uncle was able to scare her. And she now had one more ace in the hole. She could now practice magic whenever she wanted. "I misbehave and I get a vacation from you all."

"What'd you say," Vernon snarled.

"Nothing. I was merely stating that it was kind of you to take me on the trip."

"Don't think we would if it wasn't for those other freaks. We were told to take you everywhere we go. That mad fellow and Luper said that they would be watching the house."

Inside she was laughing at her uncles descriptions of Mad-eye and Lupin. She would have to remember them for the future. "I couldn't care less what they want or think. I'm tired of how they treat me as something fragile. They can go to hell for all I care."

"Finally agree on something," Vernon mumbled, walking away.

"Vernon, do you have the map?" called Petunia from the kitchen. "We don't want to get lost this year."

"Yes, I have the map. And we will not get lost. I'm driving."

"Yes, dear."

Ignoring her aunt and uncle, Angela double-checked her bag to make sure she had enough books to go over while at the beach house. There was no way she was going to parade around in a bathing suit for her uncle and cousin. She'd seen the way they looked at her the last time she wore one.

-888-

A few hours later

"Vernon, I told you to check the map," Petunia said. "We were supposed to take that last turn."

"Nonsense," he argued. "There's the ocean. The house has to be around here somewhere."

"Yes, that's the ocean and there is a road there," she said. "But we will have to travel along the old beach road to reach the house. The exit that we missed would have taken us straight there."

"It's a nicer view this way," he said. "I just wanted to give us a chance to see the scenery."

Angela could only snort in amusement at her uncle getting lost again. From what she heard, this happened every time they went on a trip.

-888-

Beach House  
August 6, 1997

Walking into the kitchen, Angela found her family sitting around the table eating what passed for breakfast nowadays in the Dursely house. Ever since she refused to cook anymore for them, her aunt had been trying to learn how to cook a decent meal.

Unfortunately for her uncle and cousin, she had a long way to go before she managed to cook anything that tasted good. She was glad that Gringotts was able to convert to normal money so she was no longer dependent on her family to provide her with anything besides a roof.

"We are going to the beach after we finish breakfast," Vernon said. "Grab anything you will need for the day as you will not be allowed back in the house until we come back."

"Fine," she said, not really caring what they said. It wasn't like they could stop her. All she had to do was unlock the door with her wand.

Before she could get away, her aunt spoke up. "You'll not be wearing that thing you wore to the pool last summer. Disgusting things like that should be outlawed."

Angela could practically hear the disgust in her aunt's voice when she spoke about her two piece suit. It was likely that her aunt had seen the attention she was getting while wearing it. She couldn't help how she looked. From the pictures of her parents she had, she had her mother's pale skin and green eyes, and her fathers dark hair.

Looking at her cousin leering at her, she shuddered in disgust. Sometimes she thought the Durselys were more pure-blooded then the pure-bloods themselves when they acted this way. "I don't plan on wearing anything besides my clothes today."

Nodding her head, Petunia turned back around to try and salvage the burning bacon.

-888-

Beach

Looking for a decent place to read her book that was far enough from her family, Angela wandered off towards a less crowded section of the beach. Eventually settling for a nice section near the end, she laid down for a nice read.

While engrossed in her book, she had failed to realize that the tide was coming in, bringing with it something that was about to change her life.

As she read her book, she felt something hit food. Thinking that it was Dudley trying to annoy her, she turned around to chew him out when she noticed that a bottle had washed up and hit her foot. After making sure that her book was safe from the water, she picked up the bottle.

Shaking it, she didn't think there was anything in it. "It is a pretty bottle," she said aloud. "I think that it would look nicely with some flowers. Better wash it out in the salt water."

Opening the bottle, she was surprised when it started to shake. She quickly dropped the bottle and drew her wand just in case. Suddenly a pink mist billowed out of it and she could make a shape of some sort in it.

"Who are you?" she demanded, pointing her wand at the figure. She was as smart as her parents were when they attended school and excelled in her classes beyond what any of her classmates could do.

"Hello," a female voice said, as the figure stepped through the mist. "You must be my new mistress. I'm Jeannie."

-888-

End Chapter 01

-888-


End file.
